In one type of rocker recliner, rocking motion is achieved through a pair of cams typically made from wooden members having lower convexly arcuate surfaces which engage against a base and of course are rockable on the base. A linkage system is mounted to and between the rocker cams and the seat of the chair with the links positioned in vertical planes located laterally outwardly of the planes of the rocker cams. The links of these prior art systems are stacked one after the other outwardly of the cams and due to their stacking, the distance between the cams at times is not sufficient for effective stability. Moreover, the stacked links are subject to bending forces due to the distance between the inner and outermost stacked links. This again causes instability of the chair particularly when the occupant leans to one side or the other side of the chair and can further lead to damaging the links.